


To All a Goodnight

by BookMeDanny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Ohana, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMeDanny/pseuds/BookMeDanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danny looked around the table as they all ate and laughed and talked, and his heart grew three sizes. There was a time when he never thought he'd have it, a family like this. After he and Rachel got divorced he was certain he was going to die alone. But then a certain Super-SEAL stormed into his life, took over it completely, and somehow, without Danny even noticing, also stole his and his little girl's heart.</i>
</p><p>Also known as Christmas Eve at the McGarrett-Williams residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To All a Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Mele Kalikimaka everyone!
> 
> So I know that I'm a little late for Christmas, but I just had this scene dancing around in my head for a week and I just had to put it down to paper, no matter how overly fluffy it might be! Lol.
> 
> A huge gigantic thank you, goes to the wonderful Lynda (lyndalanz), as usual, who was my amazing Beta. Thank you so much, you rock!

Danny was staring, he knew he was, but he just couldn't help himself. Seeing Grace and Kalea sitting on the couch, Kalea snuggled on his Monkey's lap and Grace reading her a book in soft animated tones, he was afraid his heart was going to explode.  
  
"You're doing it again" Danny heard a familiar voice say close to his ear, as he felt two strong arms wrap around his middle from behind.  
  
"I can't believe how big she's gotten" Danny sighed, leaning back to rest his head against Steve.  
  
"Lea or Gracie?" Steve laughed.  
  
"I've come to terms with Grace not being my little Monkey anymore, but Lea's still a baby. How can she turn three already?" Danny could hear Steve trying to contain his chuckle behind him and rewarded him with a weak elbow to his side. "Shut up" he hissed, but his tone showed nothing but fondness.  
  
Kalea was born four days after Christmas, so even though Danny had five more days to freak out about how old she's gotten, he couldn't really help himself. He was tempted to go over to the couch and cuddle his girls and never let go, but decided on going to check on dinner instead. Pushing out of his husband's grip, he turned around to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
"Love you, Danno" Steve said quietly, only for them to hear, and then moved to sit next to Grace on the couch, slinging one arm behind her and leaning to kiss the side of her head and then Kalea's. This scene was almost more beautiful than the last, Danny thought.  
  
While Danny absolutely loved spending the holidays with their entire Ohana, he enjoyed having only his little family here tonight. They're all going to meet up tomorrow for a cookout at lunch, except the Grovers who went to Chicago for the holidays, but tonight it was just them.  
  
Danny was just checking on dinner, the lasagna cooking nicely in the oven and the chicken already finished on the counter top, when he heard the front door open. He cleaned his hands on a kitchen towel and went to see who was there.  
  
"Hey Uncle D, Merry Christmas" Hiroaki said with a big smile on his face. Danny moved to hug the seventeen year old, ruffling his hair a little, much to the kid's dismay.  
  
"Mele Kalikimaka, future son in law of mine" Danny laughed and Aki rolled his eyes. Danny has been saying that since shortly after the two of them started dating, after the shock that his baby girl was grown up had worn off a little. She was seventeen after all, it was probably inevitable. He could also clearly see how happy the two of them were together. "How did you escape the family gathering?"  
  
"Uncle D, our Christmas Eve family gathering is not like yours. We've been going at it since noon, so mom gave me a pass" Aki explained with a chuckle.  
  
They moved to the living room to join the rest of their family. Hiroaki hugged Steve, gave Grace a sweet kiss on the cheek, and then kidnapped Kalea from Grace's arms, and took her to the model train that sat on the floor. Aki was great with kids, having three little siblings of his own.  
  
"How are you feeling, Monkey?" Danny asked, sitting next to her. She was under the weather again today, and he was starting to worry a little.  
  
"I'm fine, Danno. Stop worrying" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe you should go see the doctor tomorrow" Steve suggested.

"Listen, Dads, and I mean it in the nicest way possible, you two need to calm the heck down" she patted their knees and then stood up, a bit wobbly, and went to join Aki and Lea on the floor.  
  
Danny scooted over to Steve's side. "Did you enjoy your early Christmas present, you big child?" He asked motioning to the train set. It was one of Lea's gifts for tomorrow morning, but when Steve came into the kitchen earlier, holding Kalea with one arm and the wrapped box with the other, both begging him for permission to open the gift, Danny couldn't say no.  
  
"I sure did" Steve smiled that goofy smile that somehow still melted his heart.  
  
The front door opened again, and before they had a chance to see who from the remaining two family members yet to arrive it was, Kalea jumped up and sprinted to the door.  
  
"Daddy!" She called, jumping into her father's waiting arms.  
  
"Lea!" He said in return, covering her face with wet kisses, making her laugh. They all stood up, Grace with a little help from Aki, and went to greet Makoa.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Makoa asked his wife after a round of hugs and 'Merry Christmas's.  
  
"I'm fine, stop it, you're almost as bad as them" she pointed to her fathers, who moved back to the couch, their granddaughter jumping on Danny's lap excitedly. Grace knew Steve was probably promising her another gift to open.  
  
"I'm just worried about you two" he kissed her softly, one hand rubbing her very pregnant belly.  
  
Danny turned to look back at his baby girl, after caving and letting Steve open another one of Kalea's presents, a small one this time, and couldn't stop the huge smile that covered his face.  
  
Grace would always be his baby girl, even at thirty one, but seeing the amazing woman she had become made her father prouder than almost anything else on this earth.  
  
Much to both her dads' delight, Grace chose not to move away for college, instead going to UH to study biology. Grace had her mind set on becoming a marine biologist since she was about fourteen, when she and Steve started scuba diving together, and a lot of questions rose in her mind. To some of them her Uncle Steve, as she still called him then, had answers but others were out of his realm of expertise, so she started digging in on her own.  
  
She had met Makoa when she was attending graduate school, at a bonfire party on the beach that got out of hand. Makoa was a firefighter candidate back then, and after extinguishing the fire the two talked for a few minutes. When asked, Grace would say that she only went to the station the next day with a plate of homemade cookies to thank the fireman, but everyone she knew would call bullshit on that one. Danny jokes often that Grace gets her taste in men from her grandmother, Grace jokes that it's from her father.  
  
Thinking back to that day five years ago, when she sat down on the lanai with Steve and Danny to tell them she was getting married and ask if they would both walk her down the aisle, Danny would almost tear up. The wedding was beautiful, here on their beach with their entire ohana present, and it had reminded everyone of a different wedding that was celebrated there years before.  
  
Two years later their little angel was born. Kalea had her father's dark hair, her mother's beautiful smile, and much to Steve's delight, her grandfather's ice blue eyes. She was one of the three most beautiful babies Danny has ever seen, and she immediately took permanent residence in his heart.  
  
Now Grace was pregnant with their second child, a son due in less than two months. She was running a marine wildlife sanctuary, where they rehabilitate and release wounded animals, and then track their development. Danny couldn't be more proud of his baby girl if he tried.  
  
"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Ella shouted in her best Santa voice when she opened the front door. Lea was on her in a second, hugging her leg tightly and looking up at her with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Auntie Ella! Merry Christmas!" She called as Ella laughed and picked her up.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Leelee. I see Danno caved and let you open a gift" she pointed at the princess tiara she helped her fathers choose a few days before.  
  
"Yes! Grandpa build me a train!" Kalea added, making everyone laugh.  
  
"Daddy, are you three as well?" Ella asked Steve when he came to hug her and kiss her cheek.  
  
"That's what I was saying" Danny laughed, nudging his husband out of the way.  
  
"How was it?" Aki asked after Ella was done being passed around, with a quick peck on her lips. They've been together for only three months, but after knowing each other their entire lives, it wasn't truly a _new_ relationship. It also helped that Aki had been in love with Ella for years now, something his mom made sure Danny and Steve knew the minute they got together.  
  
"It was good" Ella nodded. A few months ago she and her friends went to volunteer at a homeless shelter, mainly for their college applications, but Ella had decided to keep going even after all her friends had stopped.  
  
Three years into their marriage Steve and Danny had decided they wanted another child. At first they talked about surrogacy, but at the end they decided that there were so many kids in need of a loving home, and decided to adopt through the state. Ella was only two months old when they got her, a tiny red headed baby that both her fathers immediately fell in love with. Steve was scared at first, thinking that he didn't have a shot in being a good father. He loved Gracie as his own, but she came into his life half cooked already, and he had less chance of screwing anything up for her. With Ella he was terrified, but soon enough, with constant reassurance from his husband, he became comfortable in his new role.  
  
"Okay, everyone's here now, so let's eat" Grace pleaded, linking her arm with her baby sister's. The two of them had always been close, not that anyone was really worried. Grace was as happy about getting a baby sister as Danny and Steve were, and was always a wonderful big sister. Growing up with two fathers could be problematic at times for a teenage girl, so Grace took it upon herself to be the female role model Ella needed.  
  
"Uncle Steve?" Danny heard Hiroaki ask Steve as they were all following Grace's order. She really did take the eating for two thing literally. "Can we go to the shooting range again on Sunday? Mom said that you can take me, but there's no way she's coming with me until I'm at least decent" Aki laughed. Last time they went there she had almost lost her shit, afraid that her baby might get hurt. It was so unlike her, and something that they would probably never stop badgering her about.  
  
"Sure thing, A. Talk to Kaili, see if he wants to come too" Steve suggested, referring to Hiroaki's little brother.  
  
"Danno?" The little princess that was holding his hand asked.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" He looked down at her.  
  
"Will Santa know to bring my presents here?" She asked innocently, melting her grandfather's heart.  
  
"Sure he will, baby. Mommy left a note for him at home to say that you are staying here tonight" Danny assured with a smile, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Okay, good" she nodded her head, reminding him so much of Grace at her age. He already had the Santa suit, the one Steve had brought him after that first Christmas in Hawaii, ready upstairs for when they finished dinner.  
  
"Everyone's coming over tomorrow, right?" Ella asked after they loaded their plates and sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I think around noon" Steve nodded.  
  
"Mom said that she's going surfing before, if anyone wants to come with" Hiroaki informed with a mouthful of chicken. Leave it to Kono to go surfing on Christmas morning.  
  
"I want to go" Grace pouted, rubbing her belly. "As soon as this kid pops out of me I'm taking her up on that offer."  
  
"Soon" Makoa smiled.  
  
The mention of Kono made Danny think about his team. Five 0 was still intact and as strong as ever, but some of the members did change. Lou retired a few years ago, followed by Chin and Abby just last year. Kono was still going strong, and would become the head of the team when Steve and Danny would retire as agreed upon, in two short years. There was some new blood as well, two young HPD officers, Jane and Nui, as well as a former navy SEAL, Rich, that was under the command of one of Steve's Navy friends before he left the military, after getting married and starting a family in Hawaii. They were all a part of their ohana already.  
  
Danny looked around the table as they all ate and laughed and talked, and his heart grew three sizes. There was a time when he never thought he'd have it, a family like this. After he and Rachel got divorced he was certain he was going to die alone. But then a certain Super-SEAL stormed into his life, took over it completely, and somehow, without Danny even noticing, also stole his and his little girl's heart.

Danny put a hand on Steve's knee under the table and squeezed it softly. Steve turned to give him a funny questioning look, and as a response Danny just mouthed 'I love you' with a shrug. The smile that covered Steve's face at that was the one that even now, after more than twenty years of marriage, still made Danny's heart flutter in his chest.

"Grandpa?" Lea asked when they were done eating.

"Yes, Chickpea?" Steve asked in the same 'all-business' tone Kalea used.

"Have you been naughty or nice this year?" The question took Steve off guard, making his family, both girls getting their snark from their Danno, answer for him.

"Naughty" Grace, Ella, and Danny said together, making everyone, except Lea, laugh.

"Why are you asking, Lea?" Steve questioned, noticing her little frown.

"Because Danno always say that you are being bad, when you get bad guys, and bad grandpas don't get presents" She explained. "And I want Santa to bring you a present" The pure sadness in her young face made Danny pause immediately and he turned serious.

"Baby, Grandpa wasn't bad. I only complain about him because he sometimes acts before he thinks, and I worry about him. But Grandpa is really good, Santa will bring him presents for sure" He assured, and when she turned to look at Grace who was caressing her hair, for conformation, she nodded in approval.

"Okay" Lea agreed, her bright smile returning as if nothing happened.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Lea" Steve smiled at his granddaughter, who just nodded her head and returned to her cake.

"You know, I can think of a few times this year that you were naughty" Danny whispered, leaning into his husband's side. Their years together didn't put a damper on their sex life. Sure, it was less… athletic, and they couldn't go as many times as they once were able to, but it was just as satisfying and intimate as always.  
  
" _Danno_ , our entire family's here" Steve whispered back with a chuckle, slapping the hand that was resting on his hip, a little higher than appropriate.

"You just might get a naughty grandpa's present tonight" Danny was barely containing his laugh.

"I'll show you naughty" Steve said, a little louder than he'd planned, pushing Danny away from him.

"Ew!" Ella groaned at the same time Grace made a throwing up sound. Everyone apart from their girls laughed, even Kalea who didn't know what she was laughing about.

 _Yeah,_ Danny thought as he ran his fingers through Ella's auburn hair, still laughing at her discomfort, _this was definitely a great night_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I like being misleading! Lol. Did anyone get what was happening before Makoa walked in? I hope not! Lol.
> 
> Anyways happy holidays everyone, and a wonderful new year!


End file.
